The present invention relates generally to multiple-speed transmissions for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a gearbox of a multiple-speed automatic transmission for an automotive vehicle.
Recent years, there have been disclosed various multiple-speed transmissions with more than six forward speeds. One such transmission is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-182785 published Jul. 6, 2001. In the publication, a six-speed transmission is comprised of a speed-reducing planetary gearset with one of the rotating members stationary, a Ravigneaux planetary gearset, three clutches, and two brakes. In addition, an eight-speed transmission is comprised by adding a forth clutch to the six-speed transmission.